pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Character Lore
Newbie As a kid, he liked battling and going to the Slender Park. He tried to stop the Zombie Apocolypse Female Survivor AKA Abbie, went to Pixel School, found the portal, entered the portal, woke the dragon, and ran through the worlds. Portalius Works at Area 52, made his own weapons. Policeman Lives in San Blockcisco and works as a cop. Military Guy One of the members of Dead City Crew, also fought during D-Day. Bad Guy + Bad Guy 2 Brothers, once tried to rob Aztec Temple but Policeman caught them Blue/Red/Yellow/Green Fighters Usually match against each other in Block Crash, sometimes hangout in Winter Party. Cute Girl Lives in Parkour City where she works as the bartender Sad Girl Lives alone on Quiet Island Pretty Nurse Worked at the hospital but ran away when it was infected. Beautiful Girl Lives in Paradise Resort with Superstar Boy and often seen relaxing in the pool. Steampunk Girl Works at Facility, made the battle mech Winter Girl Lives in Christmas Town, average person Chestman AKA the delivery man. Pet Lover Travels across the world searching far and wide for rare creatures Plumber Stomps enemies, kicks shells, THICC, saves a princess Superstar Boy Lives in Paradise Resort with Beautiful Girl, often looking out into the oceans for whales Pirate + Pirate Girl The two simply met when their ships came next to each other. Underwater Worker Disposes of plastic from the water to keep Paradise Resort clean Military Crew Fought during D-Day Ice King + Queen They own Ice Palace Clan Legend Fights for his clan Neon He's actually a future robot Robot Advanced AI that thinks like a human Robo Croc Owns a YouTube Channel Alien Santa The Santa at Area 52 Sheriff Sheriff of Ghost Town Mr. Fruit Lives in Paradise Resort and fended off the horde when it was terrifying. Neurosuit Drives one of the ships in Aircraft Carrier Advanced Soldier Often seen playing Battle Royale Chess Empire Abandoned the New Camelot when players raided it. Raider Owner of the Artefact Secret Character Simply the Plumber but lives in the Virtual Worlds Ninja Robot Fights on the streets Friendly Bot Often seen in War of Toys (aka Andy's bedroom) Final Boss Lives in the Virtual Worlds and hides inside the Citadel Silent Survivor He lives in Dead City in one of the buildings and got some stuff from a nearby junkyard to defend himself. Player 1 and 2 Players trapped in Virtual Worlds Joystick One of the arcade machines in Cubarcade Summer Campers Once camped at Slender Forest and abandoned it, now camps near the portal near Elite Village Ms. Doc Worked at the hospital until it was abandoned Brave Fireman Owns the Fire Fighter, and works at the Pixel Fire Dept The Absolute Champion Founder of Chess Empire Digital Hero An escapist of Cubic's games Blockman A toy in Andy's Bedroom Super Mutant Works at Facility with his poison weapons Cookie King Unknown information Category:Other